1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, a display device includes a TV. A broadcasting signal transmission mode is developed as a TV technique. In this respect, attention on a digital TV based on a digital transmission mode is increasing. For digital broadcasting, broadcasting of high picture quality and high sound quality is broadcasted through satellite/terrestrial/cable bands. Unlike the existing analog TV, a digital TV has service functions based on various additional information as well as high picture quality and high sound quality.
In digital broadcasting, video is based on MPEG-2 (Moving Picture Experts Group-2) and audio is based on AC-3 (Audio Compression-3) compression method. The compressed data can be transmitted to each user using transmission methods such as QPSK/VSB/QAM through the existing satellite/terrestrial/cable bands. The compression technique provides various services. In case of terrestrial waves, four or more channels of SD grade can be broadcast, and one channel of HD grade can be broadcast. The digital TV transmits supplementary information along with video and audio data to provide various services. For example, a broadcasting guide service on increased channel information can be provided using such supplementary information.
As described above, the digital video is based on the MPEG-2 standard, and can fundamentally support 18 formats. The digital audio is based on the AC-3 standard and can be processed in a Dolby digital mode. A program and service information protocol (PSIP) standard can be provided as the system standard to support major and minor channel numbers of the current program, its video and audio stream data, and its detailed data.
The digital stream data can consist of video, audio, supplementary information, and channel information, which are received in a multiplexing mode. Therefore, a receiver demultiplexes the multiplexed data to be suitable for a determined standard to reconstruct video data, audio data, and supplementary information.
Further, since user options for various data are increased with spread of the digital TV, items to be set by the user become various and complicated and items of menu are also increased. Therefore, with change of user's taste and change of systems from analog to digital, items set as basic values in hardware or system can be set in various manners depending on user's condition or taste. For example, effective use of digital contents, various functions, and specialized service functions have been additionally provided in the menu items. Thus, menus to be selected by the user become complicated and dependency on user's option is increased.
Further, in the related art display device, video signals and text are independently transmitted and controlled so that a color of the text is designated regardless of a color of the video. For this reason, readability of the text may be deteriorated.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a related art image display device. FIG. 2 illustrates a flow chart of a related art method for displaying texts.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a broadcasting signal is selected by a signal input unit 11 (block S11), and then a demultiplexer 12 separates the broadcasting signal to a video signal, an audio signal, and supplementary information. Subsequently, a controller 18 extracts text data included in the broadcasting signal (block S12). Then, the controller 18 transmits the extracted text data to a video processor 13. The video processor 13 receives the video signal from the demultiplexer 12 and receives the text data from the controller 18. Additionally, the image processor 13 displays the video signal and the text and, simultaneously, displays a portion surrounding the text with a predetermined color (block S13) using a display portion 14. The background color of the surrounding portion of the text is displayed either in white or black.
An audio processor 15 receives the audio signal from the demultiplexer 12 for reproduction using a speaker 16. A memory 19 is connected to the controller 18.
As described above, however, the related art image display device and text displaying method have various disadvantages. For example, in the related art, the color of the surrounding portion of a text, namely, the picture (or image) neighboring the text, may cause a problem in that the text is covered or hidden. Further, if the color of the text is similar to the background color, the viewer may have difficulty identifying and clearly viewing the text that is being displayed.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.